


the bright shadow of absence

by onlytwocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i dont want to tag it as humor its a bit embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytwocaptains/pseuds/onlytwocaptains
Summary: someone comes to visit jihoon suspiciously late at night
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	the bright shadow of absence

It’s two in the morning when there’s a sudden rustle from the living room of a small apartment. From the crack of a closed door moonlight shines into a room, in that room lies a man reposed over a keyboard on a desk. It’s difficult to see him in the pitch dark of the room, but from the light of a neon sign radiating softly on the wall behind him the light bounces off his dark hair and pale skin like the shine of the moon does on a profound ocean. 

There comes another noise from the same room, this time a soft thud. The man at the desk starts, and his eyes open for a second. He thinks to himself about what he’s got the energy to believe that it is that could make a noise this late at night, or on the other hand, early in the morning. He thinks of ghosts, the things that everyone is aware of but nobody’s been able to successfully catch on camera. He decidedly rules that out. It could be a drunk neighbor, but he tosses around why the noise would be so loud and coming from his own living room. 

He grows more grave when he hears the familiar, but muffled, click of his coat closet. He could bring back the possibility of a ghost, maybe he shouldn’t have been so rash in ruling them out. 

This time there’s a quick zip of a bag, and he shoots up in the chair, revealing his youthful face and broad shoulder to the light coming in between the crack. He’s got a nervous crease between his eyebrows, but the rest of his face fails to match this, having not fully awakened with him. At the sound of soft footsteps he slowly rolls back his chair and searches his immediate area for something to strike the intruder, settling on the thick case that holds his clarinet. 

As he stands the hat that sat loosely on his head falls into his lap, starting his tired limbs into a tingle. He sets it on his desk and sluggishly stands, tentatively listening for noise outside. He baffles for a second when he thinks he hears soft humming, but decidedly walks to the door and rushes to the living room, feebly wielding his instrument’s case at a ready position. He hears a tumultuous gasp at the end of the hall and lets the adrenaline take over as he swings the case like a bat.

Gravely he notices that a second later it’s been stopped, and successfully snatched from his hands. He falters, but the adrenaline is still there so he takes to striking them with his fists. 

“Jihoon!” he hears them whisper. “It’s me! Soonyoung!”

He stops, lids still half drooping and his low grunts of defense muffled with exhaustion. He blinks a few times when he feels his arms being grabbed, and when his vision clears enough, he kisses Soonyoung square on his mouth. 

“Well—” exclaims Soonyoung. He drops the case, and arranges Jihoon in his arms so they stand like two preteens at a school prom. “Hello to you too.” 

“What are you doing sneaking around like that? And when did you start walking around so silently?” he demands, giving a few strands of Soonyoung’s hair a tug. 

Soonyoung pouts. “I took ballet in high-school—” he does a dismal attempt at a pas, “—and I didn’t want to wake you. At least not yet.” Again he brings Jihoon close to him. “Now step on my feet.”

Jihoon acquiesces, tightening his hold around his shoulders. As they walk he lazily watches the light dance on Soonyoung’s face. “I thought you were a burglar.”

“A very handsome one,” he says complacently. “If that kiss was anything to go by.” 

“A very stupid one—” Jihoon corrects, then pauses. He continues, plaintively, when Soonyoung urges him to step off so he can get into the bathroom. “—that’s been just as busy as I have and gets scolded when he tries to drag me from my work.” 

“Was that an indirect apology? Or have you just deftly admitted to missing me? I must’ve stepped into the wrong house..”

Jihoon gives him a mean look. “I’ll call the police.” 

Soonyoung grins as he squeezes toothpaste on Jihoon’s toothbrush. “I’d love to be handcuffed.” 

“You’re mad,” Jihoon says, face scrunching expressively in reproach.

“For you!” Soonyoung adds indignantly over the toothbrush and foam that’s amassed.

Jihoon blushes a light red, suddenly flummoxed. It’s like the week that they’ve had away from each other has reset Jihoon’s familiarity to Soonyoung’s brash displays of affection. He quietly, but determinedly, decides that he’s missed him terribly.

“Off we go then!” he announces, flicking his hands back and forth as if sweeping Jihoon out. 

“You’re sleeping here?” 

“Well, I didn’t sneak in—poorly, I’m afraid—just to brush my teeth.” 

Jihoon attempts to mask the exultance in his voice, “Oh.”

There’s the click of the light switch as Jihoon turns on his heels towards his room, and close behind follows Soonyoung, removing the heavy striped sweater he’d been wearing to reveal a loose fitting tank top. With the door to the room fully open, the moon light reveals a small bed with no posts off to the side, neatly made up. The one in front pauses upon realising this, but continues resolutely half a second later. The one behind makes a low noise of rebuke and he realises he was too late.

“You were sleeping at your desk again weren’t you?” 

Jihoon simpers. 

“You’re in trouble now. I’m giving you a ticket.” 

They settle in the bed, the warmth is drugging. 

“How much do I owe you?”

Soonyoung gives him a tired glance, and petulantly closes his eyes. “Ten kisses.” 

“Ten? I’ll have to send a complaint to the city… the prices are simply uneconomical.” 

Soonyoung laughs languorously and falls asleep on the fifth firm kiss, love suffusing his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's 2 in the morning but i wrote this in 5 hours and decided i'd post it. i wrote this to get more comfortable with writing, since it's been awhile, so it doesn't have much.. substance? it doesn't have much of anything lol... i had a piece of it in my notes for like 5 months and decided to just build around that. this is my forlorn ao3 debut ^^" i'm frighteningly bad at summaries. (there's also a piece of [fan art](https://twitter.com/dancedanceinthe/status/1244321852719132678/photo/1) i'd like to associate with this.. the artist doesn't post anymore but it stuck with me)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed? it's like just a notch above bad but i think i'd go mad just leaving it to be forgotten. stay safe~!


End file.
